A detailed analysis of the genetics of reovirus type III will be continued. Studies will focus on 3 factor genetic crosses, on characterization of biochemical defects of selected mutants, and on disease induction by prototype mutants. these studies should help in understanding the mechanism of virus-cell interactions.